The Keep:Awarded: JosephK9, Tier 6
Wiki Username:JosephK9 Habitica Name:JosephK UID:221859e5-5d04-4753-9577-e0f4ca918b8c ETA 08/11/18 - as seems to be the usual pattern, I received a Socialite Tier a day or two after I put up my application, so I will now need to quality for Tier 6. Note: It's mostly small updates, but it's a lot of them, so I hope it qualifies. :) Major Contributions Intermediate Contributions Other Contributions * Numerous minor changes * Documented Mage ethereal surge change in Mage and The Keep:Gaming the Mana System * Tracked GitHub issue pages and removed bug reports or feature unavailable as fixes were distributed, including Key to the Kennels, Achievements, Mystic Hourglass, Subscription and Food Preference. * Uploaded graphics for Fanciful Party Hat and Robes and added to Event Item Sequences, Item Table, and Winter Wonderland, uploaded February, May, June and August Background Art and numerous month's Armoire equipment. * Updated Template:Equipment Table Code and Template:Enchanted Armoire Table Code numerous times. * Character Attributes Documented unavailability of automatic allocation in response to Help Guild question * Updated graphics for new format: File:Show Chat Messages in Reverse Order.png * Periodically updated release date and number for Mobile App for Android: Habitica and Mobile App for iOS: Habitica. * Updated Profile to reflect bug fix on displaying check-ins. * Party Documented bug involving invites and work-arounds * Tracked Toggl github ticket and updated page and version number once working * Converted various pet quest pages to new template * World Bosses - Updated with link to Behind the Scenes blog post * Tales of Uncommon Valor - Rewrote to reflect historical nature of page * Converted The Push-and-Pull Peacock, Ride the Night-Mare and The Somnolent Sloth to quest template, added promo image for Peacock * Added link to Behind the Scenes blog post to World Bosses * Revised Tales of Uncommon Valor to reflect that page is now historical rather than current. * Reviewed all What's New pages and corrected capitalization on any incorrect page titles * Updated character appearances in Staff page * Searched wiki and enacted name change for contributor based on contributor's request * Header Created screencap image and updated page to describe new sort options * Cron Documented current status of timeout issue * Private Messaging Documented opt out options * Phobia Protection Extension Updated release number and documented new additions * Generally tracked and updated version numbers and release dates for multiple pages, including Mobile App for Android: Habitica, Mobile App for iOS: Habitica, Habitica SitePass * Updated Habitica Naming Day for 2018. * Updated Unconventional Armor to reflect blog post about 2018 con appearance * Documented change to Habit data storage and export * Quests Added info on determining participants in response to help guild question, then to document new feature * Party and API Options Documented current QR code functionality in response to help guild question * Updated info re Bailey history in Creating & Editing Whats New Pages * Corrected internal links on numerous What's New pages * Update HabitiFit to reflect new maintainer. * Pebble Watch App: Habitica Tasks - Updated to reflect FitBit discontinuing Pebble app store and creation of Rebble store. * Subscription - Documented info from bug report guild of when recurring subscription rewards are awarded. Admin Response Tier 6 has been awarded, 1,640 wikia points, 2018-10-07. Thank you, JosephK9! Category:The Knights Chambers